


Trapped in an ice cage

by Deso_Cane



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-03 00:06:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15807300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deso_Cane/pseuds/Deso_Cane
Summary: Levi gets left behind outside the walls and it snows.





	Trapped in an ice cage

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Haven’t wrote in a while, this work was for a school project at the start of the year.

Cold. Numb. Frozen. My limbs are stiff. I’m trapped. Surrounded by icey clouds. Their soft texture counter-acting the harsh reality it brings. Mile upon miles of nothing but a white blanket of frozen water vapour. Help me.  
Shouts of empty words linger in the distance filling the crystallised air. Shattering the tranquillity that surrounded me.  
I look down, the white blanket of graupel stained red. I panic. I struggle. I try to move but seating got pain fills me. I let it take over as the mind numbing cold drags me back down. Hiding me. Guarding me from the shouts

Help me. I’m trapped in this cage and I can’t get out...


End file.
